motorcycles, tattoos, rebels
by BookwormM30th
Summary: Summary: after Edward left in new moon Bella went through her depressed stage then turned into a non-clumsy completely graceful, motorcycle riding, tattooed badass! R/R no flames! Be nice Please!
1. Chapter 1

Motorcycles, tattoos, rebels:

attack _ **!Disclaimer!: I️ don't not own twilight, twilight like themes and storylines, or any characters belonging to twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. No copy right infringement was intended. And Romeo and Juliet belongs to the late great William Shakespeare, and. No copyright infringement was intended when referencing characters in the story below. There is no beta (FOR NOW…) so all mistake are my own!**_

 _ **Summary: after Edward left in new moon Bella went through her depressed stage then turned into a non-clumsy completely graceful, motorcycle riding, tattooed badass**_

 _ **WARNING: This fan fiction is rated M for mature, lemons are briefly mentioned, but not described. Crude language is briefly used. All characters are OC (get over it!)**_

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _Italics and underlined words are time frames (EX:past/present/flashbacks)_

" **Bold is quotes"**

' _Italics are thoughts'_

 **(POV'S ARE IN ALL CAPS AND ARE UNDERLINED)**

 _(Time frames are in parenthises)_

 **BELLA'S POV:**

 _(Flashback To That day...)_

" **You don't love me?"-Bella**

" **No"-Edward**

" **I️ promise this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be like I never existed." -Edward**

 **(From new moon by Stephanie Meyer)**

 _(Present: now)_

' _I remember that day like it was yesterday, except it wasn't. It has been four months:_

…

 _October_

…

 _November_

…

 _December_

…

 _January…'_

And I have been nothing but a shell of the human I used to be.

I can see Charlie has been worried about me, though I didn't know just how much until he finally told me I was going back to Jacksonville to stay with my mom and Phil. Then he told me my options were go out and be a teenager or move back to Jacksonville. So that's what I did but this time I decided I was going to go back a completely different person! I asked Charlie to teach me some self-defense lessons, how to learn to shoot a gun, then I started talking to my old friend Jake and he taught me how to fix and build cars. But as I was doing these things I started to compare myself to _'_ _them'_ and how I would never be as good with cars as rose. But then I started to think to myself _'you want to change yourself then do it!' So, I_ did _._ I asked Jake if we could fix up some old motorcycles I found, and it turns out they were antique Harley's. And then as I saw myself in a better light I decided I needed a new makeover, but then I thought _'how I would never get the same results as Alice, when she played Bella Barbie with me!_ ' But then I thought of the Second, best person to help me with my new look! Jessica Stanley! I called her up and told her I needed a whole new look! And she said, **"Are you trying to reinvent yourself"** and I replied with a bored and obvious tone, and said, **"yes! Duh!"** I told I was looking for a look that says, **"Badass motorcycle babe!"** And she says she knew just the place! We went to a small punk rock shop in port Angeles called _'_ _Slaying roses'_ it had everything I was looking for! So, I went with a more punk rock look that had plunging necklines, leather pants and shorts, lots of black lace lingerie, backless shirts etc. by the time we were done I had gotten a whole new wardrobe! I was so excited considering my look would match my new bike when Jake called me earlier to ask what kind of paint job I wanted on the Harley. So, I told Jacob to paint my Harley black with a silver swan on the back! Then I got a crazy idea that me Jess should get tattoos so me and Jess went to this tattoo parlor in port Angeles called think ink. So, I told Jess I wanted something to represent my break up with Edward, so she said I should get a quote representing heartbreak then have them make it look like a scar!Then I screamed **"That's perfect!"** I asked them if they had any quotes about heart break and they said **"Yeah!"** Then Jess said, **"With your new look, bike, and tattoo. I was going to look like a fallen angel walking into school on Monday"** So, then that gave me another idea to get black angel wings tattooed across my entire back and then my heartbreak quote right in between the wings on my back as if the quote was going along my spine! Then I finally choose the quote: **"But the absence of him is everywhere I look, and I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist, but the hardest part is letting go, when he already did!"** and told them to **"Make the tattoo look like a permanent scar that was bleeding!"** Then my tattoo artist said, **"Break up tattoo?"** I blushed and said **"yeah"** then I told him **"The last tattoo I wanted for the day was black angel wings coming from my shoulder blades spreading across my back and add a bit of silver to the wings as well!"** After hours of finally waiting and enduring torture I asked my tattoo artistif he was finished and he said **"Yes!"** I screamed **"Jess!"** She came running in and said, **"Oh my god it's so hot but did you think this through, what do you think will happen when Charlie sees this? he will freak!"** Then I flipped out and said **"Oh shit! I forgot about Charlie! But you know what he wanted me to become a teenager and be all "rebellious" as he puts it then fine! I will and then I told my tattoo artist I wanted a cartilage piercing on my upper right ear, 2nd holes right next to my first earrings I had gotten as a baby, 2 earrings on my cartilage flats on my right ear, and a nose ring, and I also want three along the curve of my upper left ear! Oh! And a belly button ring "** He said, **"Are you sure?"** and I said **"Hell yes! I'm changing my look completely and I am no longer Bella swan, from now on call me Izzy!"** Then after that day I had slowly started to get the look I wanted: my boobs became a double 36D, my waist was hourglass thin, I had the flattest stomach out of all the girls in town and not to mention I have abs! I also Finally got my hair to become straighter and smoother! To say the least I ended up ruling Forks high after Edward left!

 **Alice POV:**

' _Aaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhh! I hate Edward for making us move to Canada! I want to go back to forks! I miss my best friend!_ **'** Then I felt jasper run up to my side and said to me **"What's wrong love?"** I cried and sobbed in pain I felt venom pouring out of my eyes by the gallon I continued to ball only making jasper grown more worrisome then when he finally couldn't take it he was actually pulling at his hair out of worry for my well-being he screamed **״** **ALICE WHAT IS WRONG?"**

I cried out of pure agony **"I want to go home back to forks I miss Bella and I don't care if Edward thinks she is better off without her and he has too much pride to go back well I don't have that pride and I am selfish enough to go back to forks because anyone can see what not having we here does to Edward and to our family, I mean look at us! Esme doesn't garden anymore! Carlisle doesn't try to randomly teach us about science and even thought Rose won't admit it she misses Bella too she hasn't worked on cars in months and Emmett doesn't prank anymore and Edward doesn't do anything! I don't care what anyone says I am enrolling me and Jasper into forks high and I am going home and anyone with brains will follow me because as much as Rose doesn't want to admit it she misses Bella too, we all do, so I want to go home!"** Edward must have heard us then he came in with a look of such defeat and cried **"I need her I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist we are going home! Mom! How fast can you get us back to forks and enrolled into school!"** Then I chirped happily which I haven't done in 4 months since we had left forks! **"Well you all will be glad to know I had been secretly doing all the preparations for this exact decision because I saw this as a possibility! So basically, all we have to do is pack our clothes and we can go home!"** Then Alice screamed **"I'm going to see my best friend again!"**

 **TIME SKIP: Cullen's have all moved back to forks and are waiting to go back to school on the day forks high gets back from spring break, Carlisle is chief of surgery and all the Cullen's kids have been enrolled In school and Bella has still been ruling forks high with an iron fist as queen of forks high!**

 **Bella POV:**

 **I decided to take my Harley that my boyfriend Jake had Built for me though at the time he was not my boyfriend and today I decided to wear my black lace bra with the satin Bralet and my silvery open back waterfall shirt with my black skinny jeans and thigh high black leather stiletto heeled motorcycle boots! Ugh! I cannot wait to get back to school with Jake who had transferred to my school for me a few years back! Don't get me wrong I love spring break With Jake in Hawaii, let's just say we spent a lot of time playing tonsil tennis! Oh spring break was also the first time me and Jake decided to do the deed! Though Charlie didn't have a clue or he pretended to not have a clue because I don't know how any one could ignore the tennis ball sized hickey Jake left on my neck!"**

 **Anyways it was almost time to go so I quickly put in new my belly button wrong that I had gotten a few days ago and applied my makeup I decided to do something that made my brown eyes pop!**

 **So then I grabbed my Harley's keys and left to go get an my bike for school (A/N: Charlie had given up on the hope of turning me back into the good little girl I used to be, PS that was before the first whole Edward fiasco happened)**

 **And with a quick little honk and a wave I left to school on my bike much to Charlie's dismay!**

 **Edward POV:**

' _I am going back to school today I am going to see my beloved Bella! My sweet little innocent Bella! I love her so much!_

" **Guys we are going to Be late I do not I REPEAT DO NOT want to be late to school I want to see Bella as she arrives!"** Then Emmett came bounding down the stairs like a child in a candy store but the child who was the size of a small bear and he squealed in A very Alice like manner **"Little sister belly! We are going to see Bella today!"** Then rose who was the only one not excited to see Bella again, slapped him in the back of the head.

Then Alice came running down the stair at super vampire speed and screamed **"Let's go jazzy I do not want to miss my best friend!"**

 _(TIME SKIP: Bella is riding to school she is about to pull into the forks high parking lot and the Cullen's are also on their way to school when they see a motorcycle pass them)_

 **Bella POV:**

' _I was speeding down the road that led to my school I was going so fast that I had to do a 360 degree turn into my parking spot that was reserved for me as the chief's daughter! As pulled into the parking spot I could already feel the stares on my back and the catcalls, whoops, and holler being thrown my way but none of them mattered to me unless they were from Jacob who I could see had to pull the same turn I did due to the speed we both LOVED to drive our bikes at! Then he perfectly parked next to me and took off his helmet at the same time I did mine, then he leaned around his bike and picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist then sat me down on the seat of his Harley and we made out and played tonsil tennis for what felt like hours!'_

 **Emmet POV:**

 **(A/N: all the Cullen's were in the same car on their first day of school)**

" **Hey, look at how fast that motorcycle is going! That bike must be going 330 MPH"** As they pulled in they watched another bike do the same perfect park at speeds of 330 MPH into the spot next to the previous bike they saw! As the Cullen's got out they were shocked to see the first passenger on the bike who turned out to be Bella! As she shook out her hair form her helmet! They finally got a look at the new Bella! Then Emmett screamed like a child **"Holy shit that's Bella over there on the bike! But she is so uncoordinated how did she do that with her bike!"** Then all the Cullen's were shocked speechless at the next thing they saw which, was Jacob black getting off the Harley next to Bella's and they heard him say **"Good morning beautiful!"** And the next thing he and Bella did much to the Cullen's surprise was when he picked up Bella and they had a morning make out sessions right in the middle of the parking lot while he either had Bella's legs wrapped around his waist or her sitting atop his Harley while they watched like fishes with their mouths gaping open at Bella while watching her flirt shamelessly with Jacob black and that's when Emmett said the most idiotic thing he could at the time **"Well, well, well look like our little Bella has grown up and moved on!"** Then with murderous rage Edward almost killed Emmett while at the same time almost destroying the Jeep! Next thing the Cullen's did was get out of the car and regret doing so as they watched to the most horrible thing they have ever seen and that includes Edward watching the love of his life kiss another man. They watched Bella, and then hear the most annoying voice ever, one that belonged to the one and only Jessica Stanley and she shrieked in an Alice like manner and screamed **"Ahhhhhhh girl! I missed you sooooooo much! how was your spring break?! Mine and jacob's spring break wasn't anything short of a practice honeymoon!"** Then they heard Jessica reply eagerly with **"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhh girl! I want every dirty juicy detail!"**

Then Bella merely laughed it off with **"I'll tell you and Lauren all about my spectacular Sex life later! All will be revealed in PE!"**

Then Bella saw Lauren and screamed across the parking lot **"Lauren hey get the cheer squad over here we have major dirt to discuss!"** Then Lauren shrieked across the parking lot **"Izzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyy I missed you soooo much! So tell me girls did you and Jake finally do the deed?!"** Bella merely smirked to herself but her smile said it all.

Then Bella turned to Jake and said, **"Hey Jake let's go I want to make sure we grab the stuff we need for tonight's party From Jess's locker!"** Then he said with a laugh **"Babe I think there will be a enough booze to fill a river at this party we don't need more!"** Then Bella laughed back in a flirting manner and a suggestive wink **"Silly boy these supplies aren't for the regular party guests these are just for you and me for our special little private after party!"**

Then Jake groaned quietly into Bella's ear **"Woman you are trying to kill me! Know I don't think I can wait that long for school to be over until I can have you!"**

Then Bella slapped his chest jokingly and laughed **"Come one we need to go to first period! And then after that we have PE which is your favorite considering you love the little outfits me and my cheer girls wear!"**

 _(TIME SKIP: FIRST PERIOD BIOLOGY CLASS)_

 **Teacher POV:**

I was running late to teach my class! so I ran to biology room 1A and as I walked in a was accosted with the sight of my formerly bet student Isabella swan turned screw up. I as a walked in a cleared my throat loudly to get Jacob and Bella get off of each other! Then a said to miss swan "I think you should be more worried about your grades in this class than macking on your boyfriend's mouth! Then Bella said **"Fuck you! At least I have a sex life! Unlike you who is a forty-year-old virgin!"** Then Out of pure rage and humiliation I screamed **"Three weeks detention, Ms. Swan sit in your seat right now!"** Then I announced that the Cullen's had returned to our school, and Ms. Swan had a panic which caused request Jacob to bring Ms. Swan to the nurse

WHAT POV SHOULD GO NEXT?


	2. Reader’s ideasinput

Dear my darling readers,

Hi it's hannah here! I'm having a bit of writers block here! So I thought that you guys could give me some ideas or your thoughts on the way the story should progress, you can do this by PM-ing me with the subject of this stories title and then your suggestion or you guys can leave a comment with an idea for me! Thanks my darlings! Love ya!

Ciao,

Hannah


End file.
